


What A Bright Time

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [22]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Eggsy wants to surprise Harry with a fully decorated Christmas tree, but the man comes home earlier than expected, which in turn proves lucky for Eggsy.





	What A Bright Time

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 22: I was putting up Christmas lights, and I literally fell into your arms

Harry was more than glad that the day was over, and that he was finally about to walk through his own front door. Being the head of a spy agency brought far too much paperwork with it, given that it was run independently, and sitting over budget reports all day was the manifestation of his nightmares.

There was music coming from the sitting room, and when he entered it, he saw Eggsy standing on a bar stool, trying to put ornaments on the top branches of the Christmas tree they had brought home the day before. JB had noticed his arrival, and came trotting towards him, knowing he’d get scratched from Harry.

At JB’s yips, Eggsy turned around, and saw Harry standing in the doorway. “Hi, love. I thought you’d be at the manor a bit longer, I wanted to get this done before you came home, to surprise you!”

Harry took off his coat, hanging it over the back of a nearby chair. He walked towards the tree that was now taking up the entire back corner of the room. “Eggsy, you are aware that we have a ladder, yes?” He looked at the stool the blond was standing on. “Or you could have at least waited for me, what if you fell off, and hurt yourself? Spending Christmas in a cast is not the best case scenario, is it?”

“A surprise, Harry! Can’t have you helping me, if it’s a surprise meant for you. Hand me that angel?” He pointed towards a box that he had put on the side table earlier.

Harry grabbed the straw angel, and handed it to Eggsy. “Where did that come from?”

“Daisy made it in school. It’s perfect, isn’t it?” He smiled broadly, and leaned forward, to better reach the top of the tree.

Just then, Eggsy, who was only wearing socks, and no slippers, overbalanced, slipping off the chair, and started to fall. Harry, having honed his reflexes for the past thirty years working as a spy, caught him easily, and held him in his arms.

“My hero!” Eggsy exclaimed, putting his arms behind the older man’s neck. “My king, my knight in shining armour! How shall I ever repay you?”

Harry turned, and sat down on the sofa, Eggsy still safe in his hands. “Remember how I just told you about using a ladder, and preferably waiting for someone to be there during your acrobatic exercises?”

“Luv, you know that I’m a highly trained spy, right? Who does parkour in his free time?”

“Yes, and you’re also someone who would have fallen off a barstool, just then. So you don’t have a leg to stand on. Quite literally, in this case.”

Eggsy licked his lips, looking from Harry’s eyes to his mouth. “So… are you going to punish me for my bad behaviour?” He twisted in the taller man’s lap, until he was straddling his legs.

“Darling, if I thought that punishment would actually improve the situation, I’d certainly give it a try. But as it stands…” His train of thought was abruptly cut off when Eggsy started to worry his earlobe between his teeth.

“I know that you’re trying to distract me, Eggsy.  I still feel you require a refresher on proper household safety.”

“Me? No, Harry, I’d never. I’m just glad you’re home. Nothing more. Nothing less.” Eggsy stood up, holding his hand out for his lover to take. “And if you let me, I’d like to show you an early Christmas present I got for you.” He pulled Harry up from the sofa, and let him to their bedroom, shutting the door in JB’s face.

\------

The angel lay forgotten on the table, where it had landed during Eggsy’s stumble, for the rest of the knight. Finally, on Christmas Eve, Daisy put it on top of the tree herself, being held up by Harry, Eggsy watching from the sofa, a smile on his lips.


End file.
